Asthma
by MeganEatsSocks
Summary: In which Seto has asthma and Crow is an idiot


A/N: Two fics posted within the same month? I'm on a role! No, but really- only a week's time? Must be some form of blasphemy.

This is a tiny thing for the AU that no one in this fandom writes where GLASS CAGE NEVER HAPPENED AND IT'S ALMOST LIKE THE REAL WORLD WHOOOAAA. It's great, there's people and electricity and stuff, Crow's human, you get it.

Also I have no idea how asthma even works so bear with me here.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fragile Dreams, it wouldn't be nearly as pretty as it is now

– –

Crow and Seto had been playing some fighting game for the past few hours. They'd grown bored of their characters throwing wild punches and doing the same combo moves over and over again ages ago. So they decided to make up a new game – it's called: Swap As Much Spit As You Possibly Can.

They smiled through each kiss, never stopping to pull away even for a second. Neither one of them were good at this kissing thing at all – too much teeth knocking together, too much drool on their lips. But they didn't care; they honestly couldn't even tell if the other sucked at it or went along without a care in the world.

Seto's hands were plastered to the back of Crow's neck, fingers gently tugging dark locks, while the taller boy's hands were rubbing tiny circles across Seto's petite ribs. Their controllers were left forgotten in front of them on the carpeted floor they were seated on. When they attempted adding tongue to the mix of lips and teeth, Seto couldn't help but giggle through his nose as Crow just dragged the appendage over the redhead's entire mouth.

Fortunately, they were seemingly getting the hang of things. Crow was kissing him breathless, stealing his precious oxygen just like he had stolen his locket when they first met. Actually, Seto's chest was quickly becoming exceedingly more uncomfortable. Painful, even.

Uh oh.

Seto immediately began pushing back against Crow's shoulders, urgently trying to get away before the attack hit him like a wall of bricks. But his friend's hands were still securely holding him in place and it was getting so much harder to focus oh god-

"I can't breathe..." he gasped out as his lips finally detached from Crow's.

"I'm getting pretty good, then, huh?" He was panting through a smirk as he moved back to reconnect their faces. Seto relented.

"No, I-I mean I can't... I can't breathe-!"

"Oh?"_ Realization in 3...2...1..._ "OH." Crow sprang up from his seat on the floor and scrambled around a bit in panic before actually asking the other boy what exactly he should do.

"I-inhaler... Bed-bedside ta-" Already Seto was beginning to hyperventilate, his body desperate, frantic to pull in sweet oxygen as fast as possible. Meanwhile the black haired boy was at the wooden table at Seto's bedside, filing through the drawers and flinging miscellaneous items about before grabbing the rescue inhaler and rushing back to the redhead's side.

Seto weakly reached up to grab the small device but Crow was already shoving the nozzle into his open mouth and pressing down on the top to release air into his body. He breathed in deep, lungs expanding further than what they were used to, as he inhaled and kept his breath still. He could see out of the corner of his eye Crow still panicking and wondering why he was holding his breath, but after a few more seconds he finally released. He turned to lamely thank him but Crow decided to force the inhaler back in.

"One more time, c'mon," he uttered, voice shaky. The other obliged and took another deep breath, held it, and blew back out. "Again-"

"Crow, w-wait! I'm fine!" Seto held up his hands to keep Crow a safe distance away and pushed the inhaler back from his face. He was lightly panting now, though the intense pain in his chest was subsiding. "I'm okay now, really."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

A haggard sigh escaped Crow as he leaned his head back against the foot of the bed in exasperation. Seto couldn't help but smile weakly; this whole situation reminded him of when the two had first met – Crow, for whatever reason other than to be a huge douche, decided to steal Seto's locket and make him go on a wild goose-chase all over the park downtown to get it back. Near the end of the pursuit, asthma struck Seto's lungs in the worse attack he had experienced in years – if Crow hadn't been there, Seto would have surely gone to the hospital.

Afterwords, the raven followed Seto around their school for the longest time, just to make sure something like that didn't happen again. He wormed his way into Seto's (quite pathetic) social life and somehow became his best friend. Until, of course, he tried to suck Seto's face off with his own. Not that the smaller teen could really complain but...

Suddenly a fist came flying and knocking into Seto's arm brutally.

"OW! What-"

"Don't you _ever _do that again!" Crow shouted. "God, you scared me to death!"

Seto rubbed the injury mildly, looking at the other boy in slight disbelief. "I have asthma, Crow, I can't exactly help that."

"Well try harder."

The smaller boy shook his head silently before stretching across the small space between them and kissing Crow's cheek. The deep scowl gracing his face softened a miniscule amount but he refused to say anything. Seto only smiled and grabbed his controller off the floor.

"Let's just play, okay?"

"Fine."


End file.
